


After The End

by TheNerdGun



Series: Come Join Lomato Hell [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crazy Leo, Don't Read This, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Human! Tomato, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Insane Leo, Lomato is now a thing, Obsessed Leo, Other, This Is STUPID, This is trash, crack and humor, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo loves his precious tomato so, so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sequel to "Leo Is Now, Officially, Insane"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Complete and utter trash.

*In an extremely weird heaven*

 

Leo smiled as he set the coffees down on the table.

 

"Hello, my sweet." He said as he sat down and looking into those stem green eyes.

 

"Hello." The girl sitting across from him - to whom those beautiful eyes belonged to - said. The girl who had the most _precious_ shiny red hair. The girl who had lovely tomato red cheeks. The girl with the smooth, yet slightly rough skin that one could get addicted to touching.

 

The girl who was his precious tomato.


End file.
